Susano'o
by Ninjasklova
Summary: Gifted at the age of six by Madara Uchiha a gennin has unlocked his mother Uchiha clans kekkei genkai and his fathers Fuma senjutsu. As a Jonin his mission is an S-rank... Survive. Susano'o no Kushimaru this is my story
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

I was a Fuma with the ability to permanently build up senjutsu Chakra, my mother was an Uchiha and my brother got the sharingan.

I was six and by the time it happened, I had just graduated from the academy and I was on a training mission with my brother. when we were bombarded by a group of three "things" they were white with green hair and swarmed us until my brother saw me "die" and awakened his mangekyo sharingan.

I was sucked into a pit brought there by one of the white things. I looked up seeing the wall roof close.

I began to feel around... straw... metal bowl... wood... foot...

I put the straw in the metal bowl and used a small amount of Katon chakra at a low level to light it revealing an old man with a look of anger in his face.

I picked up the bowl and slowly I walked backwards.

"Halt!" The elderly man shouted. "You cant just drop in and run, stay a while." He said sarcastically.

"Who are you?" I asked shaking.

"I am Madara Uchiha." He said giving me a sign to come closer. "And you are Kushimaru Fuma."

"Yes named after the swordsman of the mist." I replied.

"Humph... do you want to see your brother... He's perfectly welcome in my home." The man named Madara smiled evilly.

His white goons brought in my brothers body on a stretcher I looked at it almost ready to cry it was lifeless with swords in one end and out the other. Madara's next words shocked me to no end. "Give him the Sharingan."

I was tackled to the floor seeing my brothers eye's being ripped out of his skull and soon the same with mine. I screamed in agony blood spilling from my eye sockets. I fainted.

I awoke to a voice asking me. "How does it feel. having new eyes?" He snickered.

I was shocked to say the least looking in the mirror with a strait line tomoe sharingan with a black nova like pattern for a pupil that was my brothers sharingan.

I shouted in rage feeling a new energy surround me it was a green chakra seeming solid enough to be steel. "Madara what did you do." The Uchiha laughed as he looked at my eyes.

"You simply have your brothers eyes and your kekkei genkai." He smiled. "You have the same blood so I wanted to see if you could also gain the eternal mangekyo sharingan. Just like me." He laughed.

I ran at him getting trapped by white zetsu. "Kushimaru of the Fuma clan. I will give you a choice accept my gift or I can take back the eyes and kill you." He said

I feared for my life and bowed my head in defeat and I was released. "How do I de-activate the eyes." I asked.

"You can't, "eternal" is in the name for a reason. It is like the mangekyo sharingan just without harming your vision, physical health or chakra reserves... it's permanent." he laughed again. "only I have ever obtained the eternal mangekyo sharingan succesfully. now you have the eternal mangekyo sharingan as a gift if you follow me."

"I will not follow you Madara." I replied grabbing a sword feeling its abilities with the new eyes and opening the channels for senjutsu creating rings around my eyes. I slashed rapidly decapitating anything in the way with the small blade I reached Madara and slit his throat. His last regret was not putting a seal on me as a failsafe. The blade was covered in blood and white cells.

I became enveloped in the green chakra again it formed around me in the shape of a monkey, it formed a tail of energy and a grey suit with mesh underneath it extra chakra protruded from under the sleeves like fur and formed what appeared to be a goatee and long sideburns with a large amount of "hair".

A Haori with a tiger-skin like pattern and white fur trimmings formed flowing down from a high collar and short sleeves. I looked down at my hands enveloped in green chakra with three blade like claws protruding from the top of my hands. I jumped heading for Konoha in a fit of rage.

When I got to konoha my Susanoo cloak dssapeared... My mother and father were killed in the Uchiha Clan massacre and I found my cousin Sasuke lying with a shiruken wound in his arm.

I teleported to lord third hoping he would know something about Madara Uchiha.

I knocked on the door to his office and he replied letting me in.

"Lord third what do you know about a man named Madara Uchiha." I asked keeping my eyes hidden.

"Madara was an uchiha who fought the first hokage to the death and was ultimately defeated." He replied "He was the co-founder of Konoha and the first person to unlock the eternal Mangekyo sharingan" He continued. "He is well known for stealing the wood release of Hashirama Senju the first Hokage."

"He's not dead..." I said "I just killed him... he was unable to move because of cords attaching him to a large beast with nine closed eyes... he couldn't fight back."

"Thats impossible."

"Then explain this." I looked up revealing my eyes.

Hiruzen was shocked to say the least he looked at me with a deadpan expression unable to speak.

-one hour later-

"Seriously Hiruzen still processing." I asked unimpressed.

"You have Madara's eyes." He stuttered. "Well the same kind any way."

"Anyway my parents are dead an I wish to take part in the chunnin exams." I said heartlessly.

"Sadly I cannot allow that you may only be six years old but it is up for the council to decide."

-Council room-

"I say we just promote him to Jonin"

"Really a six year old."

"Kakashi Hatake was his age."

"Why not put him under the CRA for the Fuma clan."

"He needs to be a Jonin for that."

"That's why we should promote him to Jonin."

The argument went on for about two hours until eight AM when they shut up. I walked in seeing several items on the centre table. The hilt of the sword of the flying thunder god, an ANBU mask, a tonto, a Fuma shiruken, a large scroll (probably as big as me if it stood up) and the Flying thunder god Kunai of the fourth Hokage.

"Choose." is what they said.

I looked at the Hilt and picked it up turning it on. I slashed to the side feeling the massive chakra inside the blade.

"You have chosen the sword of the flying thunder god." Hiruzen announced. "Kushimaru you have been judged as a Jonin. report to my office for your first mission."

Writer here. I request you review simply because I have written three naruto stories before all of them flops and I want this one to be different.

My thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Kirigakure.

"Kushimaru your mission is an assassination mission. You are being sent to Kirigakure to assassinate a man by the name of Yagura the fourth Mizukage." Hiruzen said. "If you succeed the Kirigakure rebels have offered a peace treaty and the three and six tails." Hiruzen smiled. "Use the nine phantom sealing dragons to seal the three tails into Sasuke Uchiha and the six tails into yourself."

"Yes lord third."

It had been six years and I was twelve now. I wore a sleeveless black shirt, matching pants, complete with a waist guard, and white metal shin-guards with matching white fingerless gloves. I kept the sword of the flying thunder god on the left side of my waist and also wore bandages wrapped loosely around my neck. In this uniform I strongly resembled my namesake.

I ran, with Senjutsu chakra I could run non-stop for three days without food or water but I was with a team and couldn't leave them behind. I was the leader of a team of three. Yamato, Yugao and myself. I gave the signal to halt when I smelt something salty... Blood. I jumped in another direction giving orders to my team.

"Yamato prepare a wood release defence of some sort and Yugao cover me." I shouted back drawing the legendary blade, stopping a barrage of Kunai and jumping in front of a young woman probably twenty with a Kunai jabbed into her shoulder. Dead.

"Yamato now." A dome of wood formed around us just as another barrage of Kunai rained down.

I heard footsteps outside and gave Yugao a signal to use her sensing technique. "Kushimaru there are three people outside and one as an abnormally high chakra level probably a tailed beast. Wait three more closing in these ones have a lighter chakra probably rebels." Yugao replied to my signals.

"Yamato drop it we have support coming in."

I began forming hand seals to release the built up Senjutsu chakra. My sharingan eyes gained dark pigmentation around the eyes and on the eyelids. "Senpo: Susano'o!" (sage art: Susano'o.) I became enveloped in green chakra and formed the Susano'o monkey like armour.

The dome dropped. I ran forward the three blades atop my hands extending to rip two of the three into ribbons. As I jumped and thrusted downwards with my fist it was stopped by a wooden staff with a large flower at one end.

I grabbed the staff to break it but it was infused with chakra. I ran ahead before I was captured in coral.

I broke through the coral before forming hand seals so fast not even the byakugan could keep track of it. "Fuinjutsu: Genryu Kyufujin." (Sealing jutsu: Nine phantom dragons.) Nine blue dragons fired from my mouth ripping the three tails out of the Kage and carrying the chakra to Sasuke Uchiha.

I had one problem. The kage was still alive. I charged at the weakened man stabbing him before the three rebels could get there.

One of the rebels was tall and thin with pale golden eyes and brown hair that reached his shoulders. He wore a long blue kimono with a small emblem of three bubbles on it, and a pair of grey pants underneath with an orange sash.

The second was also quiet tall. she had green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band and four bangs at the front. two bangs were short, with one covering her right eye, and two were long crossing each other on her ample breast. She wore a long-sleeved dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seemed to be closed at the front with a zipper, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covered up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts (Giving Yamato a nose bleed and earning him a slap from Yugao).

Underneath she wore a mesh armour that covered slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wore shorts the same colour as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist she wore a pouch attached to the back on the left along with with high-heeled sandals and shin guards reaching up over her knees.

The third person was middle aged with blue hair which is styled up in a moused-up manner. His left eye was blue and if my sharingan is correct his right eye hidden by an eye patch was a stolen Byakugan. He had a tailsman in each ear. He wore a standard striped grey suit with a green haori that had white trimmings that stop halfway down over them.

The tall woman walked up first.

"I am Mei Terumi leader of the rebellion in the village of the bloody mist. These are my bodyguards Utakata jinchuriki of the six tails." She gestured towards the man in the blue Kimono. "And Ao of the byakugan." She called for the man in the green haori to come foreward.

"Ya know." She started. "When the leaf said they would be sending one of their strongest soldiers. I expected a Sannin not a twelve year old boy with a chakra cloak that looks like a giant monkey." She laughed.

"My apologies. I was sent here for an assassination I meant not to disappoint you." I said bowing my head and dispelling my senjutsu and Susano'o.

"You did not disapoint you completed your mission." She knelt down putting a finger under my chin making me blush. "Ao!"

The man named Ao in his green haori pulled out two silver magamata shaped earrings.

The new Mizukage Mei Terumi "stapled" them to my ears and began to whisper into my ear. "I'm the new Mizukage now and I just needed you to know." She took a dramatic pause and continued. "Every Mizukage needs a Partner." She gently bit down on my ear-lobe before leaving. "You are more than welcome to stay for the ceremony. I would love it if you presented Yagura's head to the rebels." She smiled giving me the signal to decapitate the body.

"What'd she say." Yamato asked looking at me like a nut job.

"Yamato I have to decapitate a former Kage right now don't make me do the same to you." I said slicing of the fourth Mizukage's head.

"Wait." Yugao stopped me. "Those earrings they're silver right." I nodded, she started laughing and panting for air.

I just shrugged it off sealing the head in a scroll.

-The ceremony-

I walked into the village seeing people cheering for Mei one of the older men in the crowd pulled me towards him and spoke in a dusty old voice. "You're a lucky boy."

I stood next to Mei as she spoke to the village using chakra to amplify her voice.

"Today Kirigakure has been freed from the hand of the fourth and I Mei Terumi leader of the rebellion bring you his head." I unsealed the head and Mei held it by the hair showing it to the people of the village. "However this would not be without the aid of a Boy from Konoha. This is Kushimaru Fuma."

I walked forward listening to the whispers of the crowd.

"It is true he is just a boy of twelve but he brought us aid when we needed it which is why I chose him." She said.

I think I got the reason for the earrings and My jaw dropped. I would have loved to have seen Yamato's face if it wasn't for the mask.

"From now on I Mei Terumi swear to protect the hidden mist village as fifth Mizukage." She put on the Kage's hat and knelt down towards me.

"You up for the job?"

I was two conflicting personalities Jiraiya and Logic. "Sure."

-Konoha-

Sasuke saw a sphere of Chakra flying towards him first instinct flight. He ran the nine dragons eventually catching up to him. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" He screamed as he ran into a food cart the nine dragons giving him new life. "OW!"

-Kazekage-

"Pakura is dead." one of the elders reported.

"Great now we open talks with Yagura blame it on Iwa start a war and win." The Kazekage laughed.

"Yagura's dead." the elder replied.

"So the rebels won" The Kazekage sighed

"Yes with help from a Konoha shinobi."

"Konoha hmm." The Kazekage pondered. "Send word I want to meet this shinobi."

-Mizukage's office-

"Mei why didn't you tell me that you had to get a partner before this. And why me."

"Well Kushimaru-kun. In the past with all hidden villages a Kage could only be a Kage with a partner to prove their faithfulness. If I didn't have one there would have been another civil war right after the one you finished." She said.

"But I'm only twelve." I said.

"And I'm only eighteen whats your point." She began to walk closer slowly and seductively.

"I'm too young for this even an arranged marriage." I thought back six years.

-Flashback-

"I say we put him under the CRA."

-End flashback-

"Bloody bitches from Konoha organized this six years ago." I said in disbelief.

"See my clan was slaughtered by Yagura. I need to rebuild my clan and you need to do the same for yours so Ao made a plan and sent word to Konoha."

"Wasn't I also supposed to become six tailed Jinchuriki." She smiled at me with a sweet smile.

"Utakata." She called in. "Please give this child the six tailed beast."

"Yes M'lady." Utakata placed his right thumb on my forehead and his left hand on my chest.

I felt Chakra flowing into me but it was an excruciating amount even more so than a Susano'o. I looked to my left shoulder to see the Kanji for Slug forming on it.

Utakata fell, not dead, but drained.

"Hello." I heard from inside my head before I collapsed

-Mindescape-

"Hello?" I said looking around the large field that was lit by a large blue sphere of Chakra.

"Hello!" I heard a cheery' childish voice say followed by quaking footsteps.

I looked up at the large bipedal slug with six tails. "Who are you? Your not Utakata?"

"Yes I'm your new Jinchuriki, Kushimaru."

The large slug picked me up and looked at the Kanji for slug on my shoulder and then the one on his. "Oh? So you are? Hi I'm Saiken." It said in a cheery voice.

"Ok can I go now."

"Yes you can if you don't like talking to me." The large slug fell on his but and lowered his head.

"Listen it's not that I dont like talking to you." I scratched the large slugs head and its leg began to twitch like a dogs and it fell on it's back.

I walked up to it and scratched its belly and its leg did the same.

"Sorry Saiken I need to go."

"Oh I'm Just Saiken's Chakra."

-Real world-

Nine dragons flew towards the window I only had Saikens chakra but that was about ten percent of every tailed beast outside. I performed hand seals but I couldn't do it fast enough the dragons forced their way through me I collapsed having that much Chakra forced into you at once its impossible.

-Spirit world-

I woke up in a bed with white sheets and I walked outside. I looked forward and saw a mall tree and behind it an elderly man with a watering jug. the jug had chakra in it from every tailed beast.

"This tree is the Shinju." The old man said. "It bears a fruit once every thousand years. And since my time that fruit has been split in nine. It has been sixty-thousand years since I died. And It was me who gave you that chakra. My spirit lives in the husk as the nine phantom dragons. when you summoned them as a human, you allowed me to call back every tailed beast. You are the Jinchuriki of the ten-tails."

I looked to my shoulder now the Kanji for tree was there.

"Provided you do not be overcome with emotion the chakra will mould into your system with the husk breaking and it giving the Fuma clan the infinite Chakra of the Shinju fruit." the old man said. "You will keep your Sharingan as you do not have any Senju DNA so you will not obtain the Rinnegan."

-Mei-

The Mizukage looked at her partner with sorrow in her eyes. He had been out for two weeks and the village was beginning to doubt her.

I gasped coming back to reality with new energy flowing through me. Mei lunged forward tackling me to the bed as she sat on my lap.

"Mei I saw him. The sage of the six paths. Check it out." The kanji on my arm changed to tree in the real world as well. "I was training with him in the spirit world. If I don't become overcome my emotions the Chakra will permanently fuze with my clan."

Author here: please review I think I kinda fucked up this chapter I just wanted to get to the point. If you believe this story is as bad as some would say I will take it down.


End file.
